world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
030815DaniFate
temeriticArduite TA began pestering garbageGourmandise GG at 18:49 -- 06:49 TA: uh 06:49 TA: hey 06:49 TA: just lettin you know im like 06:49 TA: alive and shit 06:49 TA: and uh 06:49 TA: yea 06:50 GG: Oh 06:50 GG: I guess that's cool to know 06:50 GG: That when you kill yourself you get to come back. 06:51 TA: kind of uh 06:51 GG: But when someone kills Eric, its just lights out for good. 06:51 GG: And mum. You know. 06:51 GG: So. 06:51 GG: I mean good job? 06:51 TA: kinda throws a wrench in the whole deal i guess 06:52 GG: Don't needlessly squander this chance, then. 06:52 TA: yea 06:52 TA: sorry 06:52 TA: idk what happened to let me come back like this 06:52 TA: though i will say i do not recommend death 06:52 GG: This isn't sorry. This is you dying. And the universe said "fuck you". 06:53 TA: fuckin universe 06:53 TA: apparently im destined to fuck up this game 06:53 GG: That is the weakest bullshit. A bunch of people have wildly ridiculous opinions and tell you things that may not be true. You just accept all that shit as a source of truth. 06:53 GG: Like 06:53 GG: How on fucking two-trees could anyone EVER LIE 06:54 TA: a fuckin exploded planet is pgood evidence ngl 06:54 GG: AND THEN YOU OFF YOURSELF? 06:54 TA: dude 06:54 TA: okay 06:54 TA: in retrospect not the best plan 06:54 TA: ill give you that 06:54 TA: but like 06:54 TA: when fuckin everyone is pmuch like 06:54 GG: IN RETROSPECT IN ANY OTHER SITUATION YOU ARE COMPLETELY DEAD 06:54 GG: AND UNABLE TO RETROSPECT 06:54 TA: yea no shit but like 06:54 TA: lemme talk shit 06:55 TA: when everyone is like 06:55 TA: "dude were fucked cuz of you go die" 06:55 TA: and then your planet is fucked up 06:55 TA: and little plant people are like 06:55 TA: "man fuck you whattup bitch" 06:55 TA: idk 06:55 TA: got to me i guess 06:55 TA: okay unleash retort 06:57 GG: Fate. You need to get your shit together. I know I spend a lot of time sulking about dead people, but people started talking shit and you just took the piss. You off and baked yourself a bullet pie and just want everyone to be okay with it and happy. Cause what lead to it isn't ever going to happen again, right? 06:58 GG: You're never going to be so sad about something that a stranger says again? That you eat a fucking bullet? 06:58 GG: You're not going to give up when people have to talk about real life things that may not benefit you? 06:59 GG: Spend some time with your dad and grow up a bit, Fate. You get a second chance. Don't waste it. 07:00 TA: i talked to my dad and he pmuch said similar things just uh 07:00 TA: not quite as to the point 07:01 TA: youre right though 07:01 TA: it was fuckin stupid 07:02 TA: and like idk i need to figure whatever this shit is out cuz 07:02 GG: I'm going to be frank with you. I am not really in a place that we can talk regularly about this right now. I don't even know if you're a zombie or whatever the heck else this game wants to throw at us. 07:02 TA: i can assure you my skin is intact 07:02 TA: and definitely not giving in to necrosis or whatever the fuck 07:03 TA: im sorry dani for leaving you like that 07:03 GG: Its not even me. 07:03 GG: Like 07:03 GG: We go on this grand journey to fucking plant bush land 07:03 TA: fuck that planet 07:05 GG: And I feel like you just sat there staring off into the distance, just sticking with the group. You were so cool that you were like the ice cube of the group. And then someone told you that maybe you were gonna fuck shit up, so you had a little ice-cube meltdown after doing nothing the whole time and got everyone soaked in your water. Nobody is dry yet. 07:06 TA: what the fuck else was i supposed to do 07:06 TA: it was like pops had the whole thing handled 07:06 TA: he knew what to do so i just let him lead like he always did 07:06 TA: and then shit got fucked up and no one knew what to do 07:07 TA: and idk 07:07 TA: it all just fell apart 07:07 GG: Maybe if you participated from the beginning, you'd have known. 07:07 GG: The nerd-sprite was talking about how the lands are like, personal challenges. 07:08 TA: guess i fucked that up 07:08 TA: so idk 07:08 TA: gotta make up for it now 07:09 GG: Alright. Put me at the end of the list though. I got my own shit to work through before I deal with yours. 07:10 TA: man fuck 07:10 TA: like 07:11 TA: i get it 07:11 TA: but like 07:11 TA: i think im starting to understand 07:11 TA: what the fuckin axe guy meant 07:11 GG: You did exactly what he fucking told you you would do. That's what. 07:11 TA: no more than that 07:11 TA: id hurt everyone 07:11 TA: and by trying not to i did 07:12 TA: and like 07:12 TA: well i guess prophesy fulfilled 07:12 TA: yea 07:13 GG: Yeah. Good job. 07:13 GG: I'm gonna go. 07:13 GG: You do you. 07:13 TA: aight 07:13 TA: ill fuckin 07:13 TA: idk 07:13 TA: leave you alone i guess 07:14 TA: sorry 07:21 TA: ((you done?)) 07:21 GG: (( yeah, i imagine that would kinda be her tossing her phone across the room." 07:23 TA: ((aight))